Blind Eye
by Petchricor
Summary: <html><head></head>Dipper runs away from the clutches of the society that wants to keep knowledge a secret. Can he get away in time?</html>


**Gravity Falls is awesome and I can't wait for the next episode! But...it doesn't come out until the 27th. DARNIT! . But here's a fanfiction to, hopefully, help tide you guys over. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper ran as fast as he could through the night, clutching the journal tight to his chest. He was panting heavily and each step with his right foot sent a jolt of pain through his leg, making him limp on his broken ankle. Dipper found himself wondering if Bill had been right in trying to stop him from digging deeper, trying to protect him in his own strange way, and as he rounded the corner and kept running he wondered if he should have listened to both the dream demon and his great uncle. Ignore the weirdness and don't go looking for trouble, they had told him. But Dipper had never been one to listen when there were things to discover. And now, he was paying dearly for it. Curiosity killed the Pine Tree, apparently.<p>

Dipper cried out and came to a halt as one of the cloaked Blind Eye members jumped out in front of him, arms outstretched to grab him. He ducked as they reached out and changed directions, running out into the empty street. He didn't dare look over his shoulder as he heard them change course as well and run after him, catching up. Dipper was reminded that he was only twelve and was currently being chased by adults with longer legs. Dipper yelped as he slipped on the wet grass and the book went flying forward, going out of sight in the darkness as Dipper fell face first into the mud below him. Dipper stared at where he had seen the book go and started to get up, only to be grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands.

"Hey!" Dipper cried, pulling on their grip in an attempt to break free. "Let me go!" Dipper fought as he felt his wrists bound behind his back and something made of leather was strapped over his mouth. He shouted from behind it and pulled, but it was no use. A child could not win against a two adults holding him back. Dipper watched as another member walked by him and knelt down a few feet away, picking up the book and looking it over as he stood. _"That's mine! It's my book, put it down!"_ Dipper's cries went ignored and unheard from behind his muzzle as the man stared at it. He reached a hand out and one of the men tossed him something, Dipper watching as he grabbed it midair.

Dipper's eyes widened as a blue flame appeared in the man's hand from a lighter. Dipper pulled on the restraints, crying out. The man lit the book aflame and dropped it. Dipper watched in horror as the blue flames engulfed the book until it was no more than ash in mud. The man grounded it into the wet dirt with his heel so that it would be harder to see then turned to Dipper, who had tears in his eyes. Why had he been so stupid and tried to figure out the mysteries of this down? Why hadn't he listened to Grunkle Stan and Bill? Why?!

"Let's go," said a deep voice and Dipper struggled as he was dragged away by the members. He tried to cry out from behind his muzzle but nothing more than grunts and mumbled words escaped, nothing loud enough to get him assistance. He was going to die, he knew too much, he knew deep, dark secrets that weren't supposed to be known, and they would have to shut him up for good. That's what they were here for, to makes sure that secrets were kept that way, hidden away and unknown. Dipper felt tears leak passed his eyes and he shut his eyes, desperately trying to get them to stop. He wouldn't show weakness to the enemy, he just couldn't. If he was going to die he'd do it with dignity!

"Hi there!" Dipper grunted as he was suddenly dropped onto his back, whoever had been dragging him backwards had let go. Dipper shifted so he was looking through the members' legs to see a glowing, yellow light. His eyes widened. "I'm afraid that this kidnapping just isn't gonna fly boys. I need this one alive." One of the men started to speak but suddenly there was a fearful grunting noise and the man tripped backwards, desperately clawing at his mouth. Or where his mouth used to be anyway, now that Dipper got a good look at him to see that he didn't have one anymore. "This kid is coming with me. Let's go Pine Tree!" Dipper cried out in agony as he felt himself ripped from one reality and dragged into another. He didn't know what was worse, Bill or the Blind Eyes. Dipper struggled against his bounds, but with a snap of the fingers and they were gone. "There we go!"

"What do you want?!" Dipper snapped, getting to his feet and backing away. The dream demon put his hands up in surrender.

"I want your help," he said. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "No catch, no handshake, nothing. These guys are after the people in your town and they're against me. At this exact moment in time, Pine Tree, we need each other. You want your family safe and I want them out of my town. So, will you help me?" Dipper stared Bill down a long moment before nodding. Bill's eye moved so that Dipper believed him to be grinning. "Brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
